He hunts for my Love
by atamagaokashii Ookami
Summary: Yukimura saves Yuya's life but at the cost of a near death experience, they fall down a cliff and into rapids.Will sparks fly between the stranded couple?
1. Falling

**He hunts for my Love**

"Yuya watch out!" called Benitora as 60 soldiers ran after Yuya.

'No it won't work, I could only bring down maybe 20 with my knives at a time!' thought Yuya as she dogged 1 after another knives. 'Shit.'

A dagger had jabbed its way into Yuya's side leg, pining a sensitive nerve and sending thrills of pain throughout her body as the blood slowly dripped down from her leg. She then saw a warrior raised his sword right in front of her.

'Shit I'm dead!' thought Yuya as fear danced through her eyes.

Yuya ducked her head preparing for the blade to slit her very flesh. But it never came… the blade was not there.

Yuya then heard a sickening suction sound and then something falling to the ground. Yuya opened her eyes to see…

"Yukimura!" called Yuya in horror from the sight of Yukimura having a blade stuck right through his stomach and dead warriors around him from the blow he gave.

Yukimura staggered on his feet for a second then kneeled down taking rapid breaths.

"Yukimura! I'm so sorry!" said Yuya as she came to his side with tears gently flowing from her eyes. "This is all my fault!"

"Don't… worry Yuya-san, it's not your fault," Yukimura then took a few more breaths and finally passed out on Yuya.

Benitora was fighting his share but Yuya was left unprotected while Okuni had disappeared again…

'I'm dead,' thought Yuya as she gently put Yukimura down then jolted up right so she could finish off the remaining 20 warriors that were after her. 'Might as well try to live or else I'm dead!'

Kyo was fighting off many different ninjas instead of the warriors and Saizo was fighting along side Yuya.

"There's just to many we…" whispered Yuya as the pain from her dagger wound set in.

"Hai we can Yuya-san!" said Saizo. "If not for our lives for Yukimura!"

"Right," agreed Yuya as she dodged yet another blow.

"Yuya-san I need you to take Yukimura as far away from this place as possible!' ordered Saizo.

Yuya nodded and picked up the full-grown man onto her back wincing at the pressure but going on. She ran as fast as she could while Saizo fended off the warriors, Yuya fell a couple times from the pressure on her leg wound but continued.

'We must survive,' thought Yuya referring to Yukimura. 'I won't die, not until I get my revenge…'

Yuya then made her way to as far away as she could with Yukimura, Yukimura then regained conscious.

"Are, are you alright Yuya?" asked Yukimura.

"I'm fine, its you I'm worried about," said Yuya sweetly.

Yukimura's eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled himself above Yuya pulling out his sword and blocked 5 hits for her, before piercing his sword right through the attacker. When the attacker dropped dead it revealed a ninja in a rich cat suit outfit.

"Great now the palace ninjas are after us," winced Yukimura at the sword in his side.

Another ninja came out from the side and pushed Yuya and Yukimura off the cliff were the stood.

Yukimura swiftly shifted positions with the very scared Yuya so that he would hit the bottom first.

'At least she'll be safe,' thought Yukimura as the twosome fell to what seemed like their doom.

There was water at the bottom but both knew that the water probably wasn't deep enough to even help but they would be surprised at how much it did help.

Yukimura was the first to smack into water as he had placed it that way. Yuya was next to plummet into the white waters.

Everyone heard the sound of the twosome plummeting into the white waters at the clearing in which the battle was being held.

A lord had sent his army after them to kill them and so had sent a large army from the rumours he had required to hear.

"They're…" started Benitora.

"NO! Yukimura-sama and Yuya-san can't be dead!" said Saizo.

There's no way they could be dead, not yet, not so early in life.

"We must stay here," ordered Kyo.

"Why? WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR THEM!" yelled Saizo.

"Kyo's right, what if they come back and find us gone? Then what will they do?" asked Benitora.

"You're right," said Saizo grimily.

Okuni came out of her hiding spot and thanked all of them for saving her life… but no one seemed to care.

"I'd rather it be you then them," whispered Kyo as Okuni thanked him.

"Tsk, tsk, you should be happy for once!" said Okuni just trying for everyone to become happier then their grim stance. "They'll come back, don't worry."

"That's the problem we worry, there chances of survival are slim to none," said Benitora.

"Let's set up camp," ordered Kyo.

Yuya got onto the shore bank with Yukimura on her back.

'This isn't good,' thought Yuya as she coughed up some water that she had swallowed.

Once again Yukimura was unconscious, in pain, and still wasn't treated!

'He's going to get worse if I don't do something…' thought Yuya before finally passing out from her raging rapid ride of doom.

Half an hour later 

Yukimura awoke with a start as he realised…

"I'm not dead!" said Yukimura in amazement before he realised the sword was not yet removed.

Yukimura then grabbed the sword by the hilt then pulled it out with a large amount of suction. Yukimura grunted his teeth together as the suction between his body and the blade intensified.

When he finally got the blade out he chucked it across the bank onto a tree pining it in the bark.

"Hn, last I remember we were falling and… Yuya!" thought Yukimura out loud.

Yukimura then looked frantically around for Yuya but found her about 5 feet away from him with her ribbon in her hands.

Yukimura then grabbed Yuya and gently got her away from the growing tides of the riverbank as it started to rain. He then got to his feet gently placing Yuya's right arm on his right shoulder and hoisting her into a bridle style lift as he trudged through the bank still in pain but determined to get her away from the cold bank.

When he reached a dry spot under a tree canopy, Yukimura gently moved Yuya onto his lap and into a more comfortable position for both him and her.

"At least she's safe," were the last words of Yukimura before he passed out with Yuya in his arms leaning against a tree trunk.

**Dah end of chapter 1! What did you think? I tried my best to capture a passionate start before I make it funnier and dramatic. Got question? Predictions? Suggestions? Anything that is asked of me will be responded through either the story or by e-mail! And please review to this story because its my first ever Samurai Deeper Kyo story! I wonder what I will write next chapter… oh well I bet it will be good… I hope. But the next chapter is going to have some odd situations… -grins evilly- Yukimura's gonna like it though…**

**Ja ne**

**Later**


	2. Who’s fault is it?

Who's fault is it? 

Yuya and Yukimura were trying to get a fire started and after waking up in that odd position Yukimura was all smiles and Yuya were a little creeped out. Yukimura had miraculously produced a jug that used to belong to some rum and had used it for a water holder.

Each of them was a little dazed from that night but everything promised to be better in the morning and it had. So far they were able to make a fire and dry off a bit. Yuya had found a place to bathe in a hot spring about a five-minute walk from where they currently were; Yuya was conveniently taking a bath while Yukimura rested from his injuries.

With Yuya 

Yuya's hair was down and covering her front part of her body while she was submerged in the hot steam.

'I wonder if I'll get to see the others any time soon,' thought Yuya. 'I hope Yukimura's going to be ok after that fall but why was I in his lap when I woke up?'

Yuya closed her eyes and soon seemed to drift off into her own perfect world were her brother was alive, and her friends were together.

Why couldn't life just be perfect? Why couldn't everyone live forever? But nothing could, nothing was perfect and everything did die. Nothing was forever and that's what was so scary, everyone knew that they were going to die sooner or later. No one even seemed to care except for her! She wouldn't allow herself to die until she got her revenge for her brother.

Yuya was now starting to feel a bit wrinkly and so decided to get out.

As soon as Yuya stepped out of the water with her towel on she felt something pierce her flesh of her back. She staggered then fell down, on her hands and knees she panted as she felt a sickening feeling over come her.

'I've been poisoned,' thought Yuya as she turned just enough to see her attacker. 'YUKIMURA!'

With that hate filled thought she passed out leaving the look-a-like Yukimura figure alone.

"Ha, ha, ha! From the look on her face she actually believed my little disguise," smirked the look-a-like. "Now for my plan to finally work!"

With that the look-a-like disappeared in a thin cloud of smoke produced from an explosive leaving Yuya to be found by the _real_ Yukimura.

And Yukimura _did _find her about 5 minutes later. He found the poisoned dart in her back and plucked it out. He then realised that she had been able to get into a little robe like outfit that was practically see-through. Yukimura actually found himself blushing at this _new view_! But first things first getting her to a safe place and getting that poison under control.

Yukimura quickly picked up Yuya bridle style again and ran off to the camp.

When he got there he placed Yuya down and winced as he realised that the running had reopened his flesh wounds.

"I've gotta be more careful," smirked Yukimura as he felt the blood come out of his leg.

Yukimura got onto his knees and layed Yuya against a tree near the blazing fire. Yuya's eyes squeezed then relaxed as Yukimura layed her down. Yukimura then passed out on top of Yuya.

When Yuya woke up she couldn't remember anything.

"Uh, my head," moaned Yuya as she held her head in pain. "Huh? Were am I?"

"You're back at camp," came a cocky reply.

"Yukimura…" Yuya spat in disgust.

"What did I do?" asked Yukimura confused.

"How dare you ask that!" screamed Yuya as she stood up but was soon pushed down by Yukimura's hand.

"What happened?" asked Yukimura in a surprisingly stern voice.

"You… You don't remember do you?" asked Yuya confused, sad and angry.

"Remember what?" asked Yukimura.

"You attacked me, don't you remember? Then you poisoned me!" yelled Yuya that made Yukimura wince.

It was painful seeing her so angry with him and for what reason he did not know.

Hate, bitterness, sadness, pain, anger were only a few of the emotions in Yuya's eyes but the worst was loneliness.

"I thought I could trust you after all that happened but I guess not," said Yuya miserably before turning her head.

Yukimura stood up and grabbed Yuya's head, to her surprise Yukimura looked angry for that moment.

"I did not hert you," he said sternly.

"Well then who's fault is it?" asked Yuya.

"I… I… I don't know," admitted Yukimura as his head sunk and he let go of Yuya and sitting on the forest floor.

'He truly doesn't know does he…' thought Yuya as she sat down next to him.

"Gomen," apologized Yuya.

"Huh?" asked Yukimura.

Yuya's eyes seemed to sparkle as she starred into the soft warm sky and then fixed on Yukimura.

For everything that had happened she actually believed it was him then she remembered something that she had seen a scar… a long scar on her attackers face just on the cheek.

She then focused on Yukimura's face to see that there was no scar, nothing except bruises.

"Gomen for not believing you… but they looked just like you," explained Yuya. "Except for that scar…"

"What scar?" asked Yukimura.

"There's a scar on their left cheek its big and long… a katana probably found its way through their flesh," said Yuya starring off into space trying to remember the exact face of her attacker. "But they looked so much… like you."

It didn't matter anymore 'cause Yukimura leaned in and kissed Yuya on the lips passionately and one thing led to another and before you knew it, it was night time and Yuya was sleeping in Yukimura's arms a smirk plastered on Yukimura's sleeping figure while Yuya had a kawaii little smile on hers.

**Ok decided to stop there since I can't think of anything else to put and I've been working on new stories and stuff so yep and the next chapter I PROMISE will be longer then this one, I'm just tired and so I decided to finish it up here. Well g2g Ja ne or Later**


End file.
